Arc the Lad: Romance of the DeimosROD
by Yoshindo the Ninja Yoshi
Summary: After the final battle with the Lord of the Black Abyss, the deimos team decide to find a new source of power to strive on. All the while, feelings occur within the deimos that wouldn't normally be seen in others. Chapters 2 and 3 are up!
1. The beginning

ARC THE LAD: _ROMANCE OF THE DEIMOS(ROD)_

Chapter 1

((DISCLAIMER: Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits and characters from the game are copyrighted by "Cattle Call". So, unfortunately, they don't belong to me. Nor do they belong to you. This story belongs to me, not you or "Cattle Call".))

After the great battle versus… the humans and the Deimos parted way, saying they wouldn't meet again until later for another battle to see which race was stronger. After traveling on the Pyron to Ragnoth, Darc and crew decided to rent a building in Drakyrnia. Inside, we see Bebedora is fiddling with her stuffed rabbit weapon, Camellia is fixing herself up, and Volk, Delma, and Darc are sitting around a table having a small discussion.

"Man, that was a intense battle!" exclaimed the Red Demon. "Quite fun, really… except for the 'nearly-getting-our-butts-kicked' part."

"Yeah," the mighty blue lupine agreed. "But we could've completely annihilated those blasted humans if it wasn't for that 'Lord of the Black Abyss' getting in the way and taking OUR Great Spirit Stones! And with the spirits and the stones gone, what are we to do about our power?!"

"That's right," agreed Delma. "Without those stones, we won't be able to use magic anymore and one of our advantages over the humans will be gone."

__

Delma folds her arm across her stomach and slumps into her chair. She then turns her head to Darc.

"What should we do, Darc?"

"Easily," Darc quickly stated. "We just find another way to get power. Power is everything to Deimos, right? So we just find another source. It doesn't matter where it comes from. Like for me, I use human weapons to give me power."

"I still don't see how you can even stand to touch those things," Volk stated as he looked at them. "But then again, you are half-deimos, half-human."

_Volk then receives a cup to his head, due to an anger deimos-wannabe. Darc slams a fist into the table to show more anger._

"I told you before, I AM A DEIMOS! Ahem… anyway, power is power, right? So it doesn't matter."

"Alright, alright," the Lupine replies, rubbing his head where the cup hit.

"So, what are you guy gonna do?" Darc asked. "You guys still gonna follow me or are y'all gonna part ways?"

Bebedora stops messing with her toy and gets up to her feet. She turns with her "always-smiling" face looking at Darc.

"Well, even though I am now my own being and not a puppet of anybody, even the Divine Ruler," Bebedora explains, "I will go with you, Darc. You interest me very much with your complex feelings."

"I, too, would like to hang around you," Camellia stated while fluffing her flower hair. "You also… interest me. But not the same way Bebedora thinks."

Camellia gives Darc a flirtatious wink, causing him to blush a slight bit. Delma fumes with her cheeks puffed.

"Right," Darc nervously chuckled before turning to the other two Deimos. "What about you two? What will you do?"

"Well, since you still are the alpha of this pack," Volk explained while scratching his chin, "I guess I'll follow… until I decide to challenge you for the right to be alpha."

"Heh, you do that." Darc turns to Delma. "And you? Are you going to go back home?"

__

Delma leans against the table, hanging her head down sadly. Darc then remember that the "Lord of the Black Abyss" had not only destroyed the Cathena, but the whole continent of Aldrow was obliterated. Delma's home, Orcoth, was gone. There had nowhere she could go now.

"I'm sorry," Darc said. "I forgot about that. If you want to, you can stay with us."

"Hmph… well, I guess I can stay around with y'all for now." Delma said trying to hide her feeling. "It's not like I have anything to do now."

"Yeah. Besides, you think I remember you saying you want to kill me, for revenge."

__

Delma then had a stern look on her face as she remembered this. Nobody else could her expression due to the fact that she still had her head down and the room was dimly lit. She had completely forgot that during the ordeal. She though about it, biting her thumbnail, when her train of thought is interrupted by Darc suddenly getting up.

"Well, now that you guys stay with me has been confirmed, where should we be heading to?"

"Maybe we should head off to Adenade" Volk suggested. "We could train at the arena there and get more powerful. And I still need this get this welcher in Rueloon to pay a bet!"

"Hmm… alright. Let's head to the Pyron and prepare for flight."

"Geh… couldn't we just… swim there?" Volk asked. "I can't stand flying… especially on that thing. Too fast for my blood."

"Heh… looks like this great lupine ain't so great after all." Delma taunted.

"Let's just go!" Darc said to the other as he headed to the door.

__

Before heading out, Darc decided to go over and say goodbye to the elder, who is also his grandfather. Everybody else decided to quickly get some things done while Darc did this. Delma sat on the little bridge, splashing her feet slowly in it. She thought about the things that had happened as she traveled with the half-breed. Then she was once again interrupted by a conversation held by some young Drakyr girls.

"Can you believe that wannabe Deimos, much less the son of Windalf, is the leader of this tribe now?" asked one the Drakyr girls.

"I know!" replied another one. "It's, like, so strange. But yet, he does seem like he would make a proper leader."

"Yeah. That and he sooo cute" squealed the third one. "I wonder if he need a queen. I mean, I would have to say I will be good enough for him."

"Maybe. But, like, I'm so much better." The second Drakyr girl stated while posing sexy like.

"Remember, he said that he said he searching for power, right?" the first girl noted. "Well, I have plenty of that… and a large amount of beauty to boot."

"Feh… Darc wouldn't touch those girl with a ten-foot pole." Delma grumbled quietly.

__

Unfortunately, it was quiet enough, as the three Drakyr girls overheard this and were now loom over the pink orcon, quite perturbed.

"What was that?" one of them asked sternly.

"What did it sound like to you?" Delma snapped back.

"So, you think you're better than any of us? What makes you so special?"

"Well, for one" Delma started to answer, "I am the mightiest orcon to ever face Darc. Even took him down once."

"Hmph… well, what woman would want to beat up the man she trying to catch? Even if she would most likely fail."

__

Delma clenched her teeth with anger as she glared at the drakyr girls with fire in her eyes. And large vein had form just on her temple. She was thinking of driving them through with her claw weapon, then throw the innards over the waterfall and laugh.

"You little piece of… I know for a fact that I can succeed at getting my hands on Darc if I wanted to! If I have to, I will fight you guys for…"

"For what?" Darc asked as he walked up behind.

"D-d-darc!" Delma stuttered. "Err… well, you know… I was just showing them who is the strongest female Deimos… that's a-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Delma was shoved out the way and nearly over the waterfall by the Drakyr girls as they all stared love-stricken at Darc.

"Oh, hello Darc!" one of the exclaimed.

"Err… hi." Darc said as he watches the Red Demon try to regain her balance.

"Hey, I was wonder… are you doing anything tonight?"

"Well, actually I'm about head out to Adenade and…"

"Awww," cried one of the girls. "why are you leaving so soon? Can't you stay a little longer?"

"I'm sorry, but I still have to obtain more power if I want to rule over all the Deimos"

"And I going with him!" Delma stated proudly as she jumped in front of him. "So, buh-bye!"

With that, Darc walked by the drakyr girls confuse, followed by Delma who proudly walked behind him. She looked back at the girls and gave a "told-ya" grin, which causes them to just stick their tongues out at her and mope a bit.

"What was that all about?" Darc questioned Delma.

"Umm… they were teasing me about how they been to cool place and stuff." Delma stated quickly and panicky. "And I was telling them that went all over the world with you Darc. And that most of the places were dangerous. But they didn't believe me… until you came."

"Heh, alright then. Well, I guess we better get everybody else and head out to Adenade."

__

So Darc and Delma picked everybody up from what they were doing and headed to the Pyron. All the while, Delma still thought deeply about the things that have happened to her and Darc and the feeling within her.


	2. Trip to Adenade on Pyron

ARC THE LAD: _ROMANCE OF THE DEIMOS(ROD)_

Chapter 2

((DISCLAIMER: Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits and characters from the game are copyrighted by "Cattle Call". So, unfortunately, they don't belong to me. Nor do they belong to you. This story belongs to me, not you or "Cattle Call". I would also like to thanks the many people for catch this mistake: _"…we see Bebedora is fiddling with his stuffed rabbit weapon…_". 'Tis a very important mistake, for the fact that I only used ONE pronoun to describe her in the third person! Again, thanks.))

__

After boarding the huge Pryon, Darc had commanded it to head to the continent Adenade. Soon they would start their search for power there. Everybody was quite comfortable on the Pyron… except for a certain Lupine.

"Gah! Slow down!" Volk started to complain. "Make this thing stop moving so much! Watch out for that bird! Ack!"

"Sheesh! You're worse than that whiny human girl…" Delma stated. "What was her name? Paul… something. Ah, well…"

"Shut up!" the Lupine shouted. "I just want to get on the ground as fast as we can…"

"And to do that we would need the Pyron to go faster… not slower." Delma noted sarcastically.

"…why could there be a blasted path from continent to continent that we could walk on?"

"You would want to walk all they there?!" Delma questioned. "You're crazy!"

"Ah, you're just a lazy orcon, that's all. Us Lupine are much more suited for walking than a mere orcon. We are able to travel…" Volk said as he droned on about the traveling ability and the pride of the Lupine.

"Crap. What have I gotten myself into?" Delma moaned.

__

Meanwhile, near the front of the Pyron, Darc sit atop the Pyron's head proud as he thinks about where they will achieve more power and from what. About a feet or two away is Camellia, fixing herself again and glancing at Darc every now and then.

"…I would like to thank you again, Darc." Camellia said lightly.

"Huh? What for?" The Deimos wannabe asked he looked at Camellia in the corner of his eyes.

"For helping me achieve my true form again. I wouldn't know what to do if I stayed in that ugly state any longer."

"It wasn't a big deal."

"But it is to me." The flower sage stated as she scooted her way closer to Darc. "I would like to find someway to repay."

__

As the piniata sage got closer to Darc, she got up onto her knee and crawled behind. She then gently put her arms over his shoulde and brought her hands together at his torso. Darc let out a nearly inaudible growl as this happens. Then she smiles warmly and strengthens the embrace of her, causing a bit of pinkish-red color to appear around his cheeks.

__

Unfortunately, Delma is watching the whole scene with her whole face turned redder than usual. She shook her fist violently as a large vein appeared on it. Volk has moved a couple feet away from the enraged orcon, worried of what will happen.

"That little weeds doing that on purpose!" she mumbled quietly through clenched teeth.

__

She decided to release some of her rage by slamming her fist into the ground, with her claw weapon still on. But the ground is now the Pyron and the poor beast reason a painful sting-like blow, causing to yelp and veer in all sorts of directions. Because of this, practically all the Deimos fell off of the creature, except Delma, whose was still embedded in the Pyron.

"DEEELMAAAAA!" most of the plummeting Deimos screamed.

"Sorry! Hold on!" Delma called back.

__

Delma immediately pulled out her claw from the Pyron's back. Unfortunately, the Pyron is upside down at the moment, so she falls downwards as well. After rubbing the spot where he got hit at, the Pyron, thanks to his incredible speed, was able to catch them before they had fallen more than four hundred feet. Volk landed first. Before he got to thank the giant fire-looking creature, Camellia falls into his arms.

"Whoa! Thanks, Volk." She said happily.

"Err, no prob-"

__

The Lupine is cut short as Darc lands hard on him and Camellia, followed by Delma. They now form a large pile of Deimos and then Bebedora drops down slowly and calmly onto them since her dress formed into a sort of parasol-parachute.

"Your colors are very mixed today, Deimos" the doll-like girl said. "Blazing red anger, bright pink passion, deep blue fear, jet black…"

"SHUT UP!" the Deimos scolded Bebedora.

__

The girl just giggles as she jumps off carrying her little bunny weapon. The others soon pulled themselves out of the dog pile, stretching muscles and cracking bone.

"My bad, guys." Delma apologized and she groaned.  


"Agh… it's okay." Darc stated. "I'm sure it was a accident. Okay, Pyron! Take us to Adenade.. double time!"

"Whoo-hoo!" Delma exclaimed glee.

"Crap, crap, crap!" Volk shouted with fear.

__

The Pyron then flew towards Adenade at break-neck speed and nearly breaking Volk's next. Their destination was just ahead. Their more events will unfold there.


	3. New Arena Battle Begin!

ARC THE LAD: _ROMANCE OF THE DEIMOS (ROD)_

Chapter 3

((DISCLAIMER: Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits and characters from the game are copyrighted by "Cattle Call". So, unfortunately, they don't belong to me. Nor do they belong to you. This story belongs to me, not you or "Cattle Call".))

__

Soon, the Deimos had finally made it to Adenade. Unfortunately, as usual, the Pyron had to land on the coast of the continent to survive. So the crew had to hoof it to Rueloon. As they went, the gang had ran into the multiple monsters, human with intent of killing them, and deimos who were just bored and wanted to pick a fight with the first thing they saw. They crew dispatched them all quite easily, even with out there magic. About an hour after these battles, they all finally arrive in Rueloon, the city where Deimos of all kind who wanted to live together can.

"Been awhile since we've stay here." Darc stated. "I remember when we first met Droguza here and defeated him."

"Yeah, but we still lost the stone, too." Delma pointed out. "All thanks to this hag."

__

Delma points accusingly at Camellia.

"Why are you blaming me?!" Camellia tried to innocently question. "Just because I happen to go out one night, taking the stone with, you accuse me of getting the spirit stone stolen."

"Yes!" Delma and Volk scolded.

"Well, I'm hurt. I just wanted to get my youth back that's all." Camellia said , continuing to be innocent. "It's not like I expected the man-made Deimos to come for the spirit stone, right Darc?"

"Hmm… you do have a point there." Darc agree. "But…"

"And you forgive for that incident, right Darc?" Camellia asked as she put her hand on the deimos-wannabe shoulder.

"…"

"Right?" Camellia asked again worriedly.

__

Darc harshly glared at the Pianta sage from the corner of his eye, causing her to move her hand off his shoulders and step back a foot or two. She let out a nervous chuckle as Darc took her gaze off of her and looks back onto the city.

"You still took it from us." Darc stated sternly. "Only reason I didn't do anything was because I need more powerful Deimos at the time. Since Droguza didn't want to join, I had to settle with you for several reason that would help me on my quest."

"Well, I say you should've killed that back-stabber right then and there." Delma told Darc.

"Now, now, now…" Volk said as he waved his finger in front of Delma. "What have we discussed about suggesting to kill other people for back-stabbing, huh?"

"You keep out of this, you stupid wolf boy!" the orcon girl snarled.

"Anyway, anybody want to head to the arena and train a bit?" Darc suggested.

"Well, I would just like to fine a spot and relax in this beautiful sunlight we have today while the sky is still clear and the air isn't humid." Camellia said. "Got to stay beautiful, you know."

__

Camellia went off to find a nice grassy area with the city. Delma mutter something about her being lazy and such. Darc turned to Volk.

"How you?" the half-breed asked. "You want to fight in the arena?"

"Ye- wait a minute!" Volk said cut his own sentence short. "Is that… yes it is! It's that welcher that cheated me out of 1000 gods! Hey, you! Yes, you! Remember me, Troll dude? Well, I'm gonna be your worse nightmare if you don't give me my money!"

"Uh-oh!" the troll said scared.

__

The troll dude dashed away to find a place to hide, with Volk hot on his heel. Darc laughed at this before looking at Bebedora.

"Are you up to a fight, Bebedora?" Darc asked the little doll-like girl.

"Heeheehee… of course, Mr.…" Bebedora stated.

"Hey, little girlie." A red Quorop merchant interrupted with organ grinder box. "Would you like to watch the new, super-fantastic, extraordinary red snake show?"

"Isn't that what you said the last few time we saw this show?" Darc question with a raised eyebrow.

"I know, I know. But this time, thanks to your large and generous donation, I was able take my snakes to a snake acting school. I was also able to purchase many props and material to make it better!"

"I'm sorry, but we're kind of busy at the moment."

"Actually, Darc…" Bebedora stated. "I would like to watch this show if it's okay. Seems… interesting."

"Heh… if you want. All right, then. Have fun."

__

Bebedora giggled as she turned to the snake charmer Quorop, just as the show was about to start. The famous red snake turns to the girl , also.

"Okay." The merchant Deimos said. "Say hello…"

__

Darc chuckles as he watched the Bebedora using her now free time and life to watch this snake show. With Delma being the only one left in the area, Darc turn to her.

"Now don't tell me you have something else to do." Darc said sarcastically.

"Nope. Not me." Delma laughed proudly. "I'm ready to rumble whenever you are."

Darc nodded with a smile and walked over to the arena entrance. They took a few seconds to look at one of the match in session. Then they turn to the clerk-ish guard.

"We would like to sign up for a arena tourney." Darc stated to the guard.

"Sure." The guard replied. "Which type of tournament set-up would you like to try? Or would you like to try our newest one?"

"Hmm… tell us about this tournament."

"Well, this one is called 'Mark of the Diablo'. There are 30 round in this one and the enemies are harder than the previous. As with the others, you can only use melee attacks, but you're allowed to use items. Also, to spice up the action a bit, the monsters are allowed to kill you. Once you're down, they can choose to kill you or let you off… even though they rarely let their prey go."

"Hmm… only melee attacks?" Darc thought. "I guess that's okay… especially since we don't have any more spirit stones to use."

"So are you gonna enter?" the guard asked.

"Hmm… sounds fun." Darc stated. "What do you think, Delma?"

"I'm all for it." Delma said as she punched her right fist into her left palm.

"Then we're signing up for the tournament." Darc announced.

"Good, good. Please wait in this room till the current match is over." The guard stated as he pointed to the door to the waiting room for contestants.

__

The duo started their wait in that room. Darc looking through a large window to examine the fighter and monsters and stuff, while Delma sat down on a nearby bench. The orcon girl started fidgeting every now and then, anxious to fight.

"This is gonna be fun." Delma thought to herself. "Me and Darc, fighting side by side to protect each other, just like the good ol' days. …I wish they would've stay like that. But then we wouldn't have had such an intense adventure, nor would I have gotten to know Darc better. And…"

"Delma." Darc interrupted Delma's train of thought. "We're up. Let's get this started."

"Huh? Oh, yeah! It's about time!"

__

The exciting red demon got up and did a quick stretching routine. Darc shook his head with a smile on his face and headed out the door that would lead them to the arena floor. Delma quickly followed. Delma looked around for the enemy.

"Grr… where are they?!" Delma shouted impatiently. "Are they gonna forfeit? I guess they heard that the infamous red demon was gonna fight today and decided to call in sick."

__

Suddenly after that, a duo of Deimos that looked like bulky humans made entirely of plant vines, stomped into the arena.

"Gwahaha…" one of the plant deimos chortled. "We have what looks like one of them deimos/human hybrid experiments that those army people did and puny orcon girlie.**

__

Delma was just about to lunge at the plant man and impale him through his head with her claws several times, but Darc extended his to stop her from going any further.

"Yo, isn't that the deimos-wannabe that everyone is talking about?" the other plant dude noted. "Rumor has it that he's trying to become the Deimos king and he has also taking over some of the other Deimos tribes, like the Drakyr and the Coleopt."

"So?" the other said as he shrugged.

"They also say he's the one that defeated the Divine Ruler, a.k.a. the Lord of the Black Abyss."

"Meh, that's just a rumor. And how many rumors have been known to be true?"

"Well… a lot these days."

"Ah, you worry too much. If he IS who you say he is, maybe we've somebody who can give us an extra challenge. But we don't have to worry that girl over there. Seems very puny to me."

"Puny?!" Delma exclaimed in rage as she started to charge at the insulting plant deimos. "I hope you're compatible with a lot of organ and blood donors 'cause I'm gonna rip everyone of them out and have all your blood drained outta ya!"

__

Her charge, however, is halted due to Darc grabbing her by her tail, making her yelp in pain and fall to the ground on her butt.

"Owww…" Delma whined as little tear balls form on the corner of her eyes. "Why'd you do that, Darc?"

"Looks down on the ground in front." Darc noted.

__

Delma looked down. Her eyes widen as she saw that some thick plants about 6 ft. in height were moving around violently.

"Yo, looks like they found our little trap." One of the plant dudes stated to the other, snickering.

"They fight by using their vine-like body to whip, wrap and submit their opponent into either forfeiting or taking their last breath." Darc explained with his arms folded. "Their main strategy is to enrage their opponent with insults and such. All the while, one of them manages to get their vine in their foot through the cracks of this arena floor and sprout them a good distance away from them and in front of their opponents. Then they just give one last snide remark, hoping to cause the opponent to snap and rushed, only to get entangled within the vines. Then the other plant man will pummel the opponent into submission."

"I see." Delma said as she rubbed her back end her tail. "But did you really have to stop me like that?"

"Y'all gonna have to move forward sooner or later." One of the plant men stated as he raised his arm towards the other two Deimos. "And if you can't move on your on, we're just gonna have to help you."

__

Almost in an instant, a barrage of vines stretched from the plant man's arms and shot towards the fighters. Darc manages to evade it completely by ducking and rolling to the side, but Delma isn't so quick and get her left arm caught in one of the vines. She think for a split second and simply slice threw it with her claw weapon. The Deimos sucks his teeth in pain once this happen. Before he could retract them back, them decided to do some weed whacking and slice the rest of them to pieces. The plant man's arms are now shorter than they were before.

"You do know that it's quite easily to hack a weed apart." Darc stated slyly. "You must've been fighting mostly fist-fighting people. I'll show you what I mean."

Darc ran up to the vines in the ground and performed a nicely executed, low spin slash. The plant man using controlling the plants jumps up and shouts in pain. The vines on that Darc and Delma slashed apart writhe in place for a few seconds before withering up.

"Argh!" one of the plant men screamed. "Our plan seems like it's went up in smoke. Quick! You use your feet and I'll use my ar…"

"Sorry, boys." Delma said as she and Darc rushed towards the two. "I don't think you'll be able to do in a few seconds."

__

Delma and Darc each take one of the plant deimos and do each slash viciously at them, Darc slicing the arm on one of them with a double slice and Delma taking a lot off the top off the other with by cutting just above the groin. Darc and Delma then run up the plant men chest and kickflip off of them, sending them to the ground with a thud. The two Deimos land and do a quick pose.

"Now…" Delma said as she walked up to the fallen plant Deimos cracking her knuckles. "Who should I knock off first?"

"Have mercy!" the plant men begged.

"Now, now, Delma." Darc said. "We don't want to do anything hasty now."

"Yes, listen, to your boyfriend, orcon girl!" one of the plant men shouted.

"You shut up now." The Deimos wannabe scolded. "We could use you for later, as a punching bag maybe."

"Ooo… I really that idea better." Delma stated with glee. "Instead of a quick death, we can give you eternal torment. Yeah, I think I really like that."

"Now get out of my sight!" Darc shouted motion his hand off the field.

__

The plant Deimos whimpered and painfully walked off or pulled themselves off the field in shame. The Darc let a victorious laugh while Delma did another pose.

"You ready for the next match?" Darc asked turning to Delma and giving her a grin.

"Been ready, Darc!" Delma replied with a smile of her own. "Been ready."

__

Darc and Delma healed up and prepared for the next match. Delma was very happy fighting along side Darc. She seemed she could do it all day.


End file.
